This invention relates to axial split-pin tumbler-type switch lock mechanisms, such mechanisms including a lock cylinder, a rotatable operating part, a sleeve, and a holder for electrical terminals. More particularly, the invention pertains to a sleeve and terminal holder assembly adapted for insertion in the lock cylinder as a unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,906 discloses an axial split-pin tumbler-type switch lock mechanisms of the type with which the present invention is concerned. The lock of the patent is in commercial use. It will be noted, however, that the provision of the switch components of the lock mechanism entails the use of a sizable number of individual parts It would be desirable if the mechanism could be simplified.